


Lazy Morning

by Sounddrive



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cuddles, Lazy Mornings, M/M, terrible flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounddrive/pseuds/Sounddrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Smokescreen wakes up a little earlier in the morning. He's been bunking with Bumblebee. It's a slow morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A prompt from allthefandomz on tumblr involving Smokescreen and Bumblebee from TFP. ""I'm trying to flirt with you, okay?" - Smokescreen/Bumblebee ;)"  
> Warning: Minor slash. Don't like, don't read.

Smokescreen slowly opened his optics. He blinked, looking up at the dark ceiling above. Checking his chronometer, he saw that for once in his life, he managed to wake up before his chronometer went off. Patrol wouldn't be for another hour at least.

Well, he didn't mind, especially since he had company. Beside him, lying on his front, Bumblebee was still asleep. His optics were offline. The scout was warm, nestled by him.

Since he was already online, may as well get some energon. Smokescreen carefully wiggled off of his berth, tiptoeing out of the barracks.

This wasn't like Outpost Omega-1, but it had its advantages and disadvantages. Well, more of the disadvantages, he thought as he grabbed two cubes.

There was not enough space for anyone. Hangar E was smaller than the previous base, and everything had to be partitioned. In consideration, Team Prime had to bunk together in the same hangar. It was just a building away from the center of their current base.

That also meant no privacy. It was by pure luck that no one had caught Bumblebee and Smokescreen snuggling together in the late hours and early mornings.

When the rookie went back to the barracks everyone else was out on patrol or energon scouting. The black and yellow scout was still on the berth. The only sign that he was starting to online was the movement of his door-wings.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head." Smokescreen plopped himself next to the round Cybertronian, nudging his side.

"-Nnnngh-" Bumblebee mumbled, refusing to sit up.

Smokescreen shook his helm, taking a moment to look over Bumblebee. At the same moment, Bumblebee started to finally rouse, pushing himself off the berth. Technically it was the rookie's berth, since Bumblebee's assigned spot was closer to the door. But still-

"-Do I have something on my face-why are you staring?-" Bumblebee's optics rotated in confusion.

Smokescreen had a sly grin on his face. "I like the way you look on my berth."

Bumblebee's optics popped open, and soon an exaggerated groan left his vocodor.

"-Ha. Real smooth Smokey.-"

"I'm trying to flirt with you, okay?" Smokescreen laughed. Bumblebee soon joined in, his chassis shaking.

Smokescreen passed a rationed cube to Bee. The latter nodded in thanks, and they had their breakfast, making small talk as they did.

Too soon, Ultra Magnus was calling for them to get onto their patrol.

"Duty calls," Smokescreen sighed.

Bumblebee thumped his helm against the mech's shoulder, door-wings moving lazily.

"-Welp. Let's go anyway,-" Bumblebee mumbled. He yanked Smokey to his pedes. Both mechs stretched, popping some joints. Side by side, they left the barracks, quickly transforming into alt mode, zooming away.


End file.
